


Never Bow To A Man

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Abuse, Canon Typical Abuse, Equality, F/M, Feminism, Past Abuse, Strong Female Characters, Women's Lib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 17





	Never Bow To A Man

Sansa Stark was a warrior. Her hands had never held a sword before nor had she ever been in battle, she never intended to change either, but she was just as much a warrior as the other women she knew were. Arya had tried to get her to be a fighter on more than one occasion, that was no secret, but that wasn’t the life that she was seeking. She was made to be a diplomat and to give the orders, it was women like Arya who put plans into action and it was women like herself who handed down those plans. Just like every other warrior, she had a hard life and had gone through hell to get where she was now, she had been abused and humiliated more than any person ever should be. Yet, there she stood on her own two feet, confident and powerful. Absolutely free. 

It was funny how she had never appreciated liberation before she had lost it, but now that she was free once more, she vowed she would never lose her rights ever again. Never again would she allow anyone, man or woman, to hurt her like they had in the past. Starks were meant to be free and they were all reunited now, Arya and Bran once again at her sides, even Jon was standing alongside them. They were all free and back together, but she had still been crushed when she had heard what all Arya had gone through to get back home to them. She had always been stronger than herself, though, of course she had survived it all. Now, they never had to worry about that happening again, their freedom would never be compromised once more. Sansa wouldn’t allow that, Jon would combat that risk alongside them too. 

Jon had been one of the only men who had ever treated her kindly that was still alive with them, he reminded her of Robb and Ned, he was loyal and fair just like they were. That was the kind of man that Sansa had always searched for, so unlike Ramsay and Joffrey were, she was lucky to finally have him. It helped they were always on the same page about what to do now, they both just wanted what was best for their home and their people. Together, they were able to rally support behind them just like the North had done for years. And even though Sansa held his opinion in high regard, he never took advantage of that and that was something else that was different about him too. He actually cared about her opinions and he saw her as an equal just as much as she did, he was one of the only men who ever had and had never treated any of them like they were incompetent or less than just because they were women. 

He was the one who asked Sansa what she thought was the best course of action, the same man who had taught Arya how to use a sword when nobody else thought she should learn. It was men like him that made Sansa feel like there was some semblance of hope in the world for them. There were moments when it was all a little too hard to believe that he wasn’t going to turn on her just like the others had, but she knew better. She knew Jon would never hurt her, he would never want to take her rights away either. Real men didn’t need women to bow to them, real men wanted women who stood beside them. 


End file.
